


His Smile

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: I look up at him as he smiles.





	1. Chapter 1

            I look up at him as he smiles and I smile back, but when he turns back to Kai, my frown reappears. I hate it that he smiles at everyone the same way. I get so mad when he ignores me. It pisses me off when he doesn’t hear me. It hurts when he doesn’t listen. It hurts when _nobody_ listens to me, when nobody sees me. I hate it. It’s like they don’t care, like he doesn’t care. I wonder how they would react if I just disappeared. Would they care, would they miss me, would they even notice? I don’t think so. Maybe… maybe I should just vanish.

“You ready Reita?” You ask me with that beautiful smile.

“Yes, Ruki.” I said, trying to smile.


	2. Where are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you feeling that way again?

            “Still nothing.” Our manager sighed. I walked out of the room to get some fresh air. You seemed fine two days ago, well as fine as you have been. I’ve notice your slowing down, your sad eyes, and your smile fading away. You wonder off into your own world almost all the time now. Are you feeling that way again? How long will you be gone this time? Do I have to search for you again? I made my way down to the bar and opened the door to find you on your usual stool. Your head laying on the counter like the last time, but you raised up as soon as I touched you back.

“Ruki!” You yell, smiling that goofy smile of yours. Here lately, you seem to be only happy when you’re drunk.

“Let’s get you home. “ I said.

“I love you, Ruki!” You shout.

I smile as I leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Me too. I love you, too, Reita.” 


End file.
